Heroic
Heroic is a unit property in StarCraft II. It applies to heroes as well as some powerful NPC units like the brutalisk. Many heroes are modified versions of standard units, but others, such as the brutalisk, are unique. Mind control and neural parasite do not work on heroic units. Many unit powers and abilities' effects are either diminished or are negated when cast upon heroic units. List of Heroic units Units in StarCraft II are tagged with one or more attributes that determine bonus damage, affect targeting, and/or can influence spells and abilities. In Versus mode, the mothership is the only heroic unit. This makes it immune to the Neural Parasite ability of the infestor. The Heroic units, categorized by race, are listed below. This is not an exhaustive list. Protoss *Zeratul - *Karass - *Purifier - Mothership *Tal'darim mothership - "Trouble in Paradise" and Co-op Missions * - *Urun - Phoenix *Mohandar - Void ray *Selendis - *Artanis - Shield of Aiur (Mothership) and *Fenix/Talandar - unique/dragoon/arbiter (Praetor armor/Solarite dragoon/Cybros arbiter) (latter two Co-op only) *Alarak - unique *Vorazun - Dark templar *Karax - unique *Mothership *Shadow guard - Dark Templar * - Legionnaire * - Adept * - Immortal * - Colossus * - * - Carrier *Telbrus - High Templar *Zoraya - Void Ray *Serdath - Dark Archon *Avatar of Form - Xel'naga construct *Avatar of Essence - Xel'naga construct Terran *Jim Raynor - , unique *''Hyperion'' - *Tychus Findlay (WoL and Co-op only) - Marine and Odin (Thor prototype) *Loki - Battlecruiser *Gabriel Tosh - Spectre *Nova Terra - *Egon Stetmann - *Rory Swann - Marauder *Archangel - Viking *Balius (Co-op only) - Viking *Gorgon - Battlecruiser *Horace Warfield - Marine *Eradicator (NCO and Co-op only) - Sentry bot *Artifact truck - unique *ARES - Warbot *Crooked Sam (Co-op only) - Reaper *James Sykes (Co-op only) - Warhound *Miles Lewis (Co-op only) - Firebat *Kev West (Co-op only) - Marauder *Rob Boswell (Co-op only) - HERC *Vega (Co-op only) - Ghost *Nux (Co-op only) - Spectre *Layna Nikara (Co-op only) - Medic *Dusk Wings (Co-op only) - Banshee *Gary/Super Gary (Co-op only) - Harvesting bot Zerg *Brutalisk - Ultralisk *Sarah Kerrigan - Infested terran *Leviathan - unique *Omegalisk - Ultralisk * - *Naktul - Queen *Zagara - Queen *Niadra - and queen *Brakk - Primal ultralisk *Yagdra - Nydus destroyer *Kraith - unique *Slivan - Swarm host *Zurvan - unique * - Infested terran *Dehaka - unique *Blightbringer - unique *Glevig - unique *Murvar - Swarm host *Dakrun - unique *Hunter Killer - Hydralisk *Roach (Zagara Co-op) *''Aleksander'' - Infested battlecruiser *Apocalisk (Co-op only) - Ultralisk *Choker - Infestor *Spotter - Overseer *Stank - Ultralisk *Special infested nydus worm *Hunterling - Brutalisk *Kaboomer - Baneling Other Units listed here are unique unless noted otherwise. *Maar - Hybrid destroyer * - Hybrid reaver *Narud *Slayn elemental *Purifier warden *Megalith *Xel'naga construct *Hybrid destroyer *Hybrid reaver *Hybrid dominator - Hybrid destroyer *Hybrid behemoth - Hybrid reaver *Hybrid nemesis *Hybrid mastermind *Void thrasher *Moebius hybrid *Death grip crystal *Torment construct *Rampage construct *Oblivion construct *Gary **Super Gary **Gary's Room Spells and Abilities References Category:Attributes